The invention relates to a connecting arrangement of a wiper device for windows of motor vehicles.
Various designs of wiper blades for windows of motor vehicles are known. Non-articulated wiper blades are typically composed of a wiper strip, which is reinforced by means of one or two spring rails and which features a wiper lip that can be applied to the window. The wiper blade can be fastened to a swivelable wiper arm of the motor vehicle in a detachable manner approximately in the center by means of an adapter or a coupling part. In this case, the wiper arm features an adapter section on the end side with a pin situated on it, which can be inserted into a bushing of the coupling part of the wiper arm and enables its rotating movement around the center axis of the pin.
In an operating position the directions of the longitudinal extension of the wiper blade and wiper arm are aligned approximately parallel to one another. In this position, the wiper blade is prevented from being pulled out of its pin bearing by means of a hook that partially grips around the coupling part. At the same time, the hook forms a rotational angle limit stop for the wiper blade. These types of non-articulated wiper blades are not normally suited for being mounted on conventional wiper arms, which do not have a pin for a swivelable connection to the coupling part, but are planned for receiving a fastening clip. For this purpose, one free end of the wiper arm is normally embodied or bent as a U-shaped receptacle.